The Worst Is Coming
by HP-Magic
Summary: Everyone knew the war was coming. For Harry, Hermione and the Weasly's it's come too soon. A series of events unfold. What the characters don't know is that the worst is yet to come.
1. And So It Begins

**Chapter 1**

Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie Weasly and Hermione sat in the living room of the Burrow laughing at some story Fred was telling about a customer who came into the joke shop. It was a while since they all laughed. It had been 3 weeks since summer had started. Ginny and Ron had left Hogwarts and instead of going to Grimmuald Place as they expected too they went back to their home, the Burrow. It wasn't like they were objecting. Going back there would have been too painful. It hadn't been that long since they had all lost Sirius. They all worried about Harry a great deal. Ginny and Ron were more cautious now. That battle in the Ministry of magic had really shaken them up. Hermione had just come to the Burrow after spending the first while with her parents. She too had grown far more serious.

Today Mrs. Weasly smiled as she washed the dishes hearing her children's laughter. She knew that they knew the war was coming. She knew none of them were safe. She especially feared for her younger children. Ginny, Ron and the twins, even Hermione, who she considered one of her own, were all in grave danger. She feared Ron's well being the most because she knew he would do anything to protect Hermione and Harry from danger, even if it meant sacrificing himself. She shook these thoughts out of her head.

"Stop it," she told herself. Don't spoil this happy mood with your thoughts. She continued washing the dishes humming a little tune.

"So she just ran out cursing George and the teeth chased her," Fred laughed.

Everyone was sitting round the fire keeping warm. Hermione sat between Ginny and Ron on the couch. George and Fred were standing in the middle of the room telling their story. Bill sat on the armchair across from the fire and Charlie had pulled up a chair from the table and was sitting beside Bill. They were all laughing faces turning beet red. Hermione put her hand down on the couch to settle herself not realizing Ron's was already there. As their hand's made contact they quickly stopped laughing and looked at each other. Then as fast as their hands touched they were apart again. Ginny secretly noted this.

There was suddenly a loud pop in the kitchen and everyone in the living room figured it was Mr. Weasly home from work. Sure enough, the hand on the clock labeled Mr. Weasly went from work to home. Fred began to speak again before he was interrupted.

Mrs. Weasly came running into the living room clutching a piece of parchment. She was followed quickly not only by Mr. Weasly but by Mad-Eye, Tonks and Lupin.

"It's started."


	2. Leaving Them

**Chapter 2**

Bill and Charlie hopped to their feet. Hermione spun around in the couch as Ron quickly jumped over it. Ginny stood up and joined Fred and George.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"You need to leave, all of you. I want you to get out of here. Dumbledore has already sent Harry and the Dursley's a letter. You are to go there. You are to stay there," Mr. Weasly explained rather rushed.

"Leave? You guys will be coming too right?" Ginny sputtered.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasly glanced at each other. Everyone could see the pain the question brought them.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Bill said rolling up his sleeves.

"Neither am I," Charlie stood to his full height.

"Bill, Charlie," Mrs. Weasly was breaking down.

"No, mum. We're staying and that's final.

"If they're staying then we're certainly not going anywhere," Fred crossed his arms.

"That's right. We're not leaving you," George pitched in.

At this tears started to spill over Mrs. Weasly's eyes. "No. You boys must go with Ron, Hermione and your sister. They can't go alone."

"Mum, I'm sixteen. I can take care of Hermione and Ginny myself, that is if I were leaving you guys, which I am not," Ron stood tall next to the couch. Hermione closed her eyes. She knew Ron wouldn't leave and she knew Mrs. Weasly and Mr. Weasly would put up a fight. Who would win was anyone's guess.

"No kids, Ron, George, Fred, Hermione and Ginny, you guys are going to Harry's. No buts. There isn't time to argue," Mr. Weasly choked out the words.

"You are to fly there since not all of you can apparate. You are to fly high and fast. No stopping. There is no time for you to pack anything. Grab your brooms and we'll see you off," Mad-Eye stepped in, seeing as Mr. and Mrs. Weasly could barely talk.

"You know I love you. All of you right? I'll never stop loving you. You are my life and you are to go straight to Harry's. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you," Mrs. Weasly hugged and kissed each of her children.

"I love you all too. We'll send word out as soon as we can. Fred, George, watch out for them. You are responsible for them now," Mr. Weasly hugged each of his children as well.

It was the first time Hermione had ever seen him do so. It was also the first time she had ever seen Ron hug him mum and dad back. He didn't pull away when Mrs. Weasly kissed him but silently whispered I love you in her ear.

When Mrs. Weasly hugged Hermione, Hermione's eyes filled up with tears. Why was this happening?

Slowly the group made their way to the broom cupboard and each took their broom. The trudged outside, all waiting and hoping for extra time. When they mounted their brooms, Hermione held on to Ron as she sat on the back of his broom for she didn't have one, Ginny began to sob.

"Mum, what's going on, why can't we stay, why are you sending us away?"

"Don't worry darling. We'll see each other again. I promise you," Mrs. Weasly held onto Ginny's hand.

"Take care of them," Mr. Weasly whispered to George.

George nodded solemnly.

It had only been half an hour since they were all happy. They thought they would be happy for a while. Yet here they were. A family being torn apart.

One by one they kicked off the ground. Ron stayed behind, looking to his parents for hope. They smiled at him, nodding for him to go with the others. When he finally kicked off the ground tears quietly streamed down his face.

"We're leaving them," his voice was hoarse.

"They love you Ron. They want to make sure you are all safe," Hermione whispered from behind Ron. They slowly pulled up behind the others.

"What about them? Don't they get to be safe?" Hermione sensed the anger in Ron's voice. "They left us. Alone."

"You're not alone Ron. I'm with you. We have eachother. Don't worry."

For the rest of their journey they all flew in silence. Each of them silently hoping that everything would get better.


	3. Watching the World Fall Apart

**Chapter 3**

Harry Potter lay on his bed. He started up at the ceiling. He could hear his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon talking quietly about something downstairs. He didn't bother get up to see. They wouldn't tell him anything. They hated him. He could hear Dudley, his cousin, snoring from the other room.

Harry didn't care what his Aunt and Uncle were whispering about. Just like he didn't care about anything these past 3 weeks. Had it been that long? It seemed like yesterday to Harry when his Godfather was killed. It was his entire fault too. If he had just stayed put.

"No, Harry, don't do this to yourself again," he muttered. He knew Sirius had died the way he wanted to. He talked to Lupin the week after summer started. He helped Harry a lot. He guessed it was because Sirius and Lupin had been best friends forever. Harry didn't know how he would feel if Ron or Hermione died. If anyone of the Weasly's died. They were his family now too. Others were something different from family, more than that.

Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Uncle Vernon bellowed for him to come downstairs.

Slowly Harry dragged himself out of his bed and down the stairs.

"You've done it now boy, look at this, look at this," Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sat at the kitchen table. Uncle Vernon waved some parchment under Harry's nose.

Harry grabbed the parchment and started to read. The first one was addressed to his Aunt.

_Dear Mrs. Dursley,_

_We are well aware that you know about the danger Harry and our world are in. We also know that you care otherwise you wouldn't have him there at all. A certain family who Harry cares for very much is in grave danger. They have some children who need somewhere safe to go. I know you will do what you can to protect them and keep them as well as Harry safe. Keep them in your sight. Don't let them leave. I'll send word as soon as I can._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Harry read the letter again trying to make sense of it. A family close to him was in danger.

He looked to the next piece of parchment to see Mrs. Weasly's scratchy writing.

_Harry Dear._

_I love you. I want you to know that. You are like one of my sons and you must know that. You we never an orphan. You were my son. _

_I'm sure you have read Dumbledore's letter. I know I can tell you Harry. You must know. Voldermort is coming. We are too much of a threat. I am sending Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the twins to your house. Watch over them. Especially Ron and Ginny. I know you are close to them. When they find out it will shatter all of them. Don't tell them anything when they come. Who knows? We might make it through some how. Please. If we don't make please give each of them the letter I have written them. Harry I love you son. _

_Mrs. Weasly. _

_Harry._

_You know you are like my son. And that Molly loves you dearly. Take care of my family. I know I can trust in you. Take care of yourself. I know you will be triumphant. _

_All my Love_

_Arthur Weasly _

Harry reread the letters over and over again. NO! This couldn't be happening. Not them. Not the Weasly's. They were all that he had left. He cried. He cried harder then he had in a long time. He couldn't just stay out. He had to go. He had to go fight. But he knew. He knew it wasn't his time. His battle. But he couldn't just sit there.

He suddenly remembered his aunt and uncle sitting there.

"Don't worry," Aunt Petunia looked at him kindly. Harry had never seen her like that. Kind to him. "We'll watch over you."

"Petunia we can't. What the hell do you think you are doing? Did I agree to this? I will not have those monsters in my house," Uncle Vernon shouted, his face turning bright purple.

"Then you can leave," Aunt Petunia scowled. Harry was going to faint. His aunt was sticking up for him? The one who hated him and probably wished he was dead?

Uncle Vernon looked as shocked as Harry felt.

Before anything else could be said Harry heard a tap at the door. Aunt Petunia left a scowling Vernon at the table.

The next thing he knew, Harry was standing at the door, staring at his friends. Staring at the world falling apart.


	4. Somewhere That Isn't Here

**Chapter 4**

Aunt Petunia ushered everyone into the living room. They looked bad. The Weasly's took different spots in the room. Ron sat in the corner looking as if he were dead inside. Ginny sat on the couch, tears quietly streaming down her face. Fred and George sat with their backs against the wall facing into the room. They both looked more serious than anyone had ever seen them. Fred bent his head down, holding it in his hands, knees pulled up to his body. George sat next to his brother, breathing heavily as if he had just run 20 miles.

Hermione stood in the doorway with Harry. She turned her face to him. He could see the devastation in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and held onto her as she cried. Finally she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. After she regained herself she spoke to him.

"Harry, told us to leave, letter, something bad, sad, Ron, lost, Ginny, Fred, George," she gasped trying to make sense of it all as she told Harry.

"It's o.k. Hermione, I know. I know," Harry did know. He knew more than those sitting in front of him. Tears filled his eyes.

"Harry," Hermione finally pulled herself together. "Something really bad has to be going on. Why would they send us here? Mr. and Mrs. Weasly made us leave. You could tell they were really worried about something. These guys didn't want to leave. Ron, he's so," Hermione cast a sad look over at Ron. "He's really upset Harry. He told me that we were leaving them alone. That we were all alone now and that we had no one. Everything will be o.k. won't it?" her eyes looked for any kind of hope from Harry.

Harry smiled slightly. He couldn't tell them.

"I'm going to stay with Ron o.k.? You'll be fine won't you?" Hermione squeezed his hand.

Harry nodded. He was more worried about everyone else at the moment then himself. To think that not too long ago he was cursing the world and now he was here, facing all this. This was all that was left of his family. This was it. He had to look after them now.

Harry walked over to the couch where Ginny sat and slid down beside her. He could see Aunt Petunia talking in a harsh whisper to Uncle Vernon in the kitchen. What was going on with her? Why was she acting like this? Only yesterday she was yelling at him for one reason or the other and now she was trying to protect him and his friends. This made no sense.

Harry focused his attention back to Ginny. Tears still spilled from her eyes. She looked so different from the vibrant Ginny Harry fought with at the Ministry. Before Harry could say anything Ginny wrapped her arms around him and cried. The silence was gone. She sobbed loudly, shuddering and gasping for breath.

"Gone," he heard her whisper. Harry didn't know what to do. He held her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. As she cried more noise filled the hair. Harry saw Fred's shoulder's heave and knew that he too was crying. George was patting Fred's back. His face was sullen and he looked like he was somewhere else. Somewhere no one wanted to be.

Harry got worried when he looked over at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was sitting beside Ron on the floor her head on his shoulder. She was talking to him in a whisper. Harry couldn't make out what she was saying. She was holding Ron's hand in hers. What worried Harry about this was that Ron hadn't changed. Since the moment he walked in he looked the same. He wasn't there. Not with them. His eyes stared straight ahead, not blinking. His face was grim. He was unresponsive to anything Hermione was saying, which Harry guessed was her begging him to talk to her, to move, to act alive.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew he was fast asleep, still holding Ginny in his arms.


	5. So Much to Think About

**Chapter 5**

Ron woke up with a sudden jolt. He sat up and looked around, blinking, trying to remember where he was. It took him a second before all the horrors from earlier that night sunk in. He lay next to Hermione in the corner of the Dursley's living room. He could see Harry asleep with Ginny on one of the couches. Ginny's face was red and streaked with tear marks. Harry was holding onto her like if he let go she would vanish. Ron wasn't bothered. He knew Harry was just comforting her. Harry too looked different. His face was pale and his glasses we bent from lying on them.

Fred sat in the same position Ron had seen him in before. His knees pulled up to his body and his head in his hands. His face was hidden from view but from the steady breathing Ron knew he was asleep. George was lying down flat on his back next to Fred, his face staring up at the ceiling. His eyes were closed but Ron had a sneaky suspicion he was still awake.

Ron glanced now at Hermione. She was curled up beside him. Her breathing was heavy but steady. Her hair fell in her face, bushier then ever. Ron liked it though. It was who Hermione was. Ron carefully brushed the hair out of her face. She murmured something but stayed asleep. Ron sighed.

Last night must have been the worst night of Ron's life. When he first got to Harry's all he could do was think. Think about how he had left his parents. Had he left them to die? He could have stayed and helped. The pain in his parents eyes, in his brothers' and sister's eyes, even the pain in Hermione's eyes had ripped him to shreds. Now, they were alone. He knew it. Last night was last time he would ever see him parents, Bill, Charlie. Hermione told him that they weren't alone. That he wasn't alone. He had her. Did he have her though? This beautiful girl he had been in love with forever. He couldn't even bloody tell her that he loved her. Last night he came close. She sat with him all night, talking to him, begging him to talk to her, let her know he was o.k. But he couldn't. He wanted to say it right then and there. I love you Hermione. But he couldn't. There was so much else to think about. They were all each other had left. They had to look after each other now. He'd have to take care of Ginny now, help support his family, help Harry and fight in this war. How could he make it work? How could he be good enough? How could Hermione even love him?

He closed his eyes. His head throbbed with pain. Is this what Harry felt like when his scar hurt? He wondered. Ron knew that the war had started. It started a long time ago. A couple years ago Ron would have been scared at the idea. He would have shuddered at the thought. Now, how did he feel now? He was ready. He wasn't scared he was ready. He was ready to fight. He was ready to bring this damn war to an end. He was going to give everything he had to help Harry, help protect his family, Hermione.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door. Everyone woke up instantly. Aunt Petunia, who was sitting in the kitchen, hurried to the door.

As she passed the living room she whispered to them. "Don't move, any of you. Stay in here and stay quiet."

Hermione blinked her red eyes trying to clear her vision. Ron noticed her hand clasped tightly to her wand. He too had his wand firmly in his hand. As he looked around everyone had their wand in their hand, waiting for the moment they had to use it.

Aunt Petunia opened the door.

"Where are they?" a growling voice demanded.


	6. Why Can't I Just Say It

**Chapter 6**

Ron's heart hammered inside his chest. He gripped his wand tighter making his knuckles go white.

"W-w-who are you l-l-l-looking for?" Mrs. Dursley's voice quivered.

"We got a call saying there was a band of dangerous robbers holding a family hostage at this address," the rough voice spoke.

"Um," Mrs. Dursley's voice went from scared to angry. "No, there isn't anyone here holding me hostage, or my family for that matter. I'm, sorry to bother you officer but I'm pretty sure I know who was behind this phone call. I'll deal with him myself."

There was silence for a minute. "Alright, you let whoever it was know that prank calls are against the law and next time that he does it he'll get fined."

"I will. Thank you sir. Bye." Mrs. Dursley shut the door.

The next thing Ron knew, his hands were pressed against his ears, trying to silence the horrible noise he was hearing. At first he couldn't quite place it but then he realized what it was.

Mrs. Dursley was shouting at the top of her lungs marching upstairs, taking the noise with her. Ron let out a sigh of relief and uncovered his ears. He notices Fred close his eyes once more and George lie down.

"Ron, Hermione, you guys o.k.?" Harry asked from his seat on the couch. He had finally let go of Ginny, who has rested her head on his lap and closed her eyes the instant the threat was over.

Ron spoke but only in his head. He couldn't open his mouth. He wasn't quite sure what would happen if he did. All his feelings were still caught up in his throat and he wasn't ready to spill them all out.

Hermione glanced sadly over at Ron. Then she turned back to Harry. "I'm o.k. Harry. You can go back to sleep. We'll be fine."

Harry locked eyes with Ron for a moment. Ron could tell Harry was trying to get through to Ron, get Ron to say something, but Ron couldn't. Not yet. With no reply, Harry nodded in Hermione's direction and rested his head back, he too closing his eyes.

"Ron?" Ron was taken off guard as Hermione whispered to him. Mrs. Dursley's shouting was somewhere off in the distance. "Ron? Please. Talk to me," he could hear that she was crying as she spoke. With all his will power he turned to look at her. Her eyes were puffy and red, tears flowing like an open faucet. He looked into her eyes. "Ron, I know you can hear me, please. Talk to me. Say anything, I just need to know your o.k."

After a couple of minutes, Hermione turned over, facing her back to Ron, and went to back to sleep. Tears silently flowed down Ron's face. He was such a bastard. Everyone must hate him now. He watched Hermione's breathing become steady.

"Why can't I just tell her?" he thought. "She's trying so hard and all you can do is ignore her."

After Ron was absolutely sure Hermione was asleep, he slowly lay down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on hers.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered very quietly. She didn't move. He sighed and closed his eyes. Everything around him went silent.


	7. Black Out

**Chapter 7**

Hermione was warm. She was safe. Slowly she opened her eyes. She could see the sunlight spilling in through the kitchen window. She went to get up and that's when she noticed it. Ron. He was lying beside her, one of his arms hugging her close to him. Her brain took a minute to process what she was felling. Is this why she had felt so safe last night? Had he been holding her since that officer had shown up? Hermione settled back down quietly, not wanting to wake Ron up. She wasn't ready yet. How long had she been waiting for him to realize something? She had loved him for so long and had been waiting for him to say something, tell her he felt the same, and here they were, lying beside each other, Ron's arm draped over her.

She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his presence. It was only about 10 minutes before Ron too woke up. Hermione could tell he was nervous because he quickly pulled away from her. She pretended to be asleep as not to embarrass him. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and closed his eyes in thought.

Hermione "woke up" shortly after and sat up beside Ron. She decided to give Ron a few minutes to himself and looked around. George seemed to be in a deep sleep while Fred scribbled madly away at a piece of paper. Harry was talking to Ginny and they were both eating some toast.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, hoping to get some kind of response from him. He hadn't spoken to her since they had flown to Harry's. How long had that been? Seemed like ages ago. "Ron, are you hungry?"

Ron turned to her and nodded. Hermione couldn't believe it. She had been trying so hard to get him to talk to her and he was actually responding to her. She wasn't exactly sure what to do at first but she quickly came back to reality.

"Wait right here o.k.? I'll go and get something," Ron nodded and rested his head back on the wall. She smiled at him and made her way over to Harry.

Harry didn't seem to notice her as she sat down beside Ginny.

"He's hungry Harry. He's hungry," Hermione spoke.

"I'm going to see Ron. I'll be back," Ginny quietly stood up and looked at Harry as if Hermione wasn't even there. Hermione found it kind of odd they weren't noticing her. Harry nodded to Ginny and she went and sat beside Ron.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, realizing the grim look on his face.

"Something's wrong. Something is not right. Hermione we're not safe. Something is going to happen," he seemed to be in some kind of a trance and Hermione felt her insides grow cold. Harry had looked fine only minutes ago beside the fact he didn't seem to notice her. What was going on?

Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream from across the room. Ron was sprawled on the floor, blood flowing from his mouth. Ginny was screaming, her clothes splatter in the blood. Hermione suddenly got very dizzy. What the Hell. Ron! She turned to look at Harry and let out a loud scream. He too was covered in blood. It was everywhere. She put her hand on his shirt trying to see where the blood was coming from. Her head was throbbing. The blood wouldn't stop. Then she blacked out.


	8. I Promise I Won't Leave You

**Chapter 8**

Hermione sat bolt right up screaming. "RON! HARRY! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

She could feel hands pushing her back to lie down and then a cold washcloth came in contact with her head. Struggling she opened her eyes. She figured she was in Harry's room. She was lying in his bed, faces surrounded her. Ron was sitting beside her, looking pale, holding her hand. Harry sat beside Ron, his eyes filled with sadness as he watched Hermione struggle. Ginny was the person responsible for the wet cloth on her head. The cold felt nice. Suddenly she felt really hot. She tried to speak but nothing came out. Her breathing became laboured as she tried to breathe.

"Hermione, Hermione," Ron's voice called out to her. It seemed distant and Hermione fought to get back to it. "Hermione look at me," Ron was now squeezing her hand rather than holding it. "Hermione, we're here. We're o.k. Calm down. It's o.k." His voice was soothing to Hermione and she slowly stopped trying to fight Ginny. She began breathing steadily now. Ron was stroking her forehead. He looked so sad. They all did.

"Wh-wha-what happened?" she asked, words finally coming to her.

"You went into some sort of fit," Harry spoke when no one else volunteered. "I woke up and you were shaking and crying and screaming for help. You kept saying mine and Ron's name."

"Screaming really," Ginny whispered as she took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Screaming, right," Harry continued. "We couldn't figure out what was wrong. You just wouldn't stop shaking. Fred and I tried to get you on the couch but you were swinging and screaming and shaking. Aunt Petunia figured it'd be best for you to be in the room so she let us bring you up here. It took Ron, Fred and I to bring you up. Then a little while after we got you up here you stopped. It seemed like you were…um."

He didn't have to say it. Hermione knew by the looks she saw all of them have, they had thought she was dead. "Please. Keep going," she spoke with such force.

"Um, yes, well, Aunt Petunia called a muggle doctor right away. We had no other choice. He said you were running a high fever. You were also suffering from post traumatic shock. He told us we should take you to a hospital but it was too risky. We've been looking after you here. Aunt Petunia got some muggle medicine for you. We've been mixing it with water and giving it to you. You've been out for a long time."

"How long?" Hermione was shocked. What had happened to her?

"3 days," it was Ron who answered instead of Harry. He pulled his hand away from her forehead.

"3 days?? But…no…I was downstairs…you told me something was wrong Harry…Ron was bleeding…something happened. Blood. It was everywhere."

"No Hermione. It was a dream. A hallucination because your fever was so high. Ron and I are here right, we're fine," Harry tried to reassure her.

"A dream?" Hermione trembled. It had been so real. She had thought she had lost them. She looked at Ginny, who hadn't said anything since she had mentioned Hermione was screaming. Ginny nodded. That's when Hermione realized two were missing. "Fred. George. Where are they?" She sat bolt right up again.

"I'm here," for the first time Hermione realized that Fred was sitting behind Ron, although his back was turned to the group. He turned around to see her. He looked sick, really sick. The spark his eyes always carried was gone. Her eyes strained further and she could see a little cot in front of Fred. Lying there was George. He was wrapped in a blanket and he was shivering but that was the only sign of life coming from him. His eyes were closed and he looked ten times worse than any of them. "Glad to have you back," Fred said noticing her eyes glued to his twin. "George is too," he gave her a weak smile. Ron took in a sharp breath. Ginny forced back tears.

"Sleep Hermione," Harry whispered, pushing her to lie down.

"NO! I want to know what's going on. I'm fine. Tell me, what's wrong???" her voice was back accompanied with anger.

Harry sighed. He opened his mouth to say something but Ron spoke before he got a chance.

"Sleep Hermione, you need to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll tell you everything. Sleep. I promise I won't leave you."

His words seemed to affect her because she stopped shouting and closed her eyes. She could hear Fred whisper something to Harry and she felt Ginny get off the bed. Ron still holding her hand started stroking her forehead again. Hermione drifted off to sleep. Questions still pounded in her brain though. What was wrong with George? She hadn't even found out if Mr. or Mrs. Weasly had sent word. Were they o.k.? Her head was pounding. Her face was burning and her breathing slow. It was hard for her to get in a deep breath. She kept her eyes closed. Ron's hand never left hers. Finally she slipped into sleep.


	9. Hurting

**Chapter 9**

Harry sat at the kitchen table, stirring his soup. Fred, Ginny and Aunt Petunia sat with him. Each one also had a bowl of soup in front of them. Harry downed a spoonful. It tasted so good. It had been 3 days since he had been convinced to leave him room to eat.

When Hermione and George had fallen ill all he could think about was being with them, making sure that they were safe. Aunt Petunia had finally convinced him that he should eat. He was able to persuade Ginny and Fred to join him. Ron hadn't left Hermione's side.

Hermione had woken up the other day. Harry had never seen her so sick, lost, helpless. It hurt. He also knew that as much as he was hurting that Ron must be hurting 10 times worse. Since Harry could remember Ron had been in love with Hermione and Hermione had been in love with Ron. The two were so stupid though and they never were able to tell each other how they felt.

Harry glanced over at Ginny. Would he ever be able to tell her how he felt? No. He lost his chance a long time ago.

Harry's thoughts drifted back upstairs. George. He wasn't going to make it. He was too sick. The doctor had told them that his heart had been through a lot of trauma and then his fever wasn't helping. Fred, Ron and Ginny were devastated. They were losing everyone. Harry prayed for their sake that George would pull through. None of them could handle another blow like that.

Harry was in such deep thought that when Ginny touched his shoulder he almost fell of his chair. Harry hadn't even realized until then that his aunt had left the table. Fred was still there, slumped over his bowl. Harry was sure that he had fallen asleep. Fred, like Ron, hadn't slept since his twin had fallen ill. Half of him was dying.

"Sorry," she whispered. Harry looked at her closely. She had changed. In a week of misery she had changed. She was no longer the determined, mischievous Ginny he had once known. Like the twins, the gleam in her eyes were gone. It had been replaced by hurt and pain. "Your Aunt told me to tell you that you should have a shower. Who knows when the last time any of us have had one and it's kind of getting gross." Harry smiled as he saw some of her gleam return.

"Thanks. I guess your right. It is getting sort of gross in here, very unhygienic."

"Um…" Ginny hesitated for a second. "Can you tell Ron? I don't want to be the one to pry him away from Hermione. He'll bite my head off."

Harry chuckled. "Sure."

Ginny smiled with relief. "Good. I'm sort of scared to talk to him," her frown returning. "At least with Fred and Geor…" she stopped herself before she finished saying George's name and stole a glance at his twin. He hadn't moved. Tears filled her eyes but she continued as if nothing had happened. "At least with Fred I can talk to him. Ron is somewhere else. I tried to talk to him but, he just wouldn't listen. I don't know," Ginny finished quickly. "Anyway, thanks Harry."

She ran off before Harry had a chance to respond. Sighing deeply he pulled himself out of his seat and put his bowl in the sink.


	10. Accomplishing The Impossible

**Chapter 10**

After he freshened himself up Harry made his way to his room. He stood in the doorway for a second just watching his two best friends. Hermione was still sleeping. She hadn't woken up since she had that out burst. Ron had him arm on Harry's desk, propping his head up on his hand. His eyes were closed but Harry knew he wasn't asleep.

Harry stole a glance at George's bed. He lay there, almost lifeless. Harry sighed.

"Ron," he whispered. Ron eyes snapped open and he turned his head to the direction of Harry's voice. "Ron, my aunt made some soup for you. It's downstairs. You really must go eat you know."

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled, looking down at Hermione.

"Well, at least go have a shower then. It's not healthy for any of us to sit in here with them in this state," Harry remembered the same conversation he had downstairs with Ginny. That one had been almost happy, funny. This one was like a punishment.

"I'm not leaving her," Ron glared at Harry. His eyes filled with anger.

"Ron, Hermione wouldn't want you here wasting away at her bedside. You need to take care of yourself otherwise when she gets better you won't be sitting here. You're going to get sick too," Harry pulled a chair up beside his friend and sat down.

"I made a promise to her. Besides, you don't know how this feels. You aren't in love with her. You haven't just lost your parents," Ron stood angrily and his voice rose.

Harry too got angry and stood up facing his friend.

"I don't know what it's like, losing my parents? Watching someone I love die? Feeling alone and helpless? I DON'T KNOW?!"

Ron looked horror stricken for a moment. "Harry, I didn't mean...I'm sorry. I just can't stand this. I love her Harry."

"I know mate, I know. She's like my sister. It's hard for us too you know Ron. You're not the only one suffering. Fred is devastated. Ginny only wants to talk to you but you won't listen. She needs to feel safe. She needs her big brother to be there for her. We all are going through a bad time now Ron. It's not fair for you to pretend you're the only one who cares about Hermione because we all love her," Harry said as they sat back down.

Ron was silent for a moment. When he finally looked at Harry he spoke.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. Where's Fred and Ginny?" his eyes didn't look angry or tired anymore. They looked sorry and guilty.

"They've both just gone to take a nap. They're in the living room. There is no space up here for everyone to fit."

"I think I'll go freshen up then. Maybe I'll grab something to eat and then I'll go see them," he shot Harry a lopsided grin.

"Good idea," Harry smiled.

Ron cast Hermione a nervous look. "Will you stay with her Harry?" Ron asked, pushing his chair back under the desk. "And call me if she gets up?"

"No problem. I promise."

Ron cast a look at Hermione one more time before he exited the room. Harry smiled to himself. He had accomplished the impossible.

Harry pulled his chair where Ron's had been and sat down. He looked at Hermione. She was his sister. Always there for him when he needed help. She was his best friend. His confidant. She knew about Ginny. She knew his fears and his weaknesses, but she always focused on his strengths, helping him. He remembered when they first met.

She had come in when Ron was showing him some prank spell Fred and George had taught him to turn his rat yellow. She had introduced herself and tried to show off by fixing Harry's glasses with magic. She had this know it all attitude which she still carried to this day. It was something that was special about her though, although it could get quite annoying. At least she hadn't picked him out for having dirt on his nose.

Harry laughed to himself as he propped his head in his hand and closed his eyes. Everything had to be all right.


	11. Never Ever

**Chapter 11**

Ron inhaled his third bowl of soup. Harry's aunt had left him a bowl but ended up making another pot for him after he finished the soup in one gulp. Finally full he put his bowl in the sink and made his way to the living room. He had taken a nice long shower before he ate. How long had it been since he showered. He felt alive now. It felt good to be alive. Harry was right; Hermione would want him to feel this way.

Ginny was sitting on the couch looking at the floor with a smile on her face. Fred lay sprawled on the other couch, snoring quite loudly.

"Ginny," Ron whispered. Ginny's head snapped from the floor and looked at him.

"Ron?" Ginny was shocked to see him out of the room.

"Is this seat taken?" Ron asked pointing to the space beside Ginny. She shook her head. "So…um…well…good soup today."

Ginny nodded. "It was delicious. Yum." It was quiet.

"Ginny I'm sorry," Ron spoke after a long silence. "I know I haven't been there. I just…it's just been so hard. I'm not the only one who's hurting." He put his arm around his sister's shoulder. "I wanted you to know that if you ever need to talk your brother is here."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks Ron. It means a lot. It has been really hard. I can't even begin to say what…" Ginny burst into tear.

"It's ok," Ron said pulling her into a hug. Tears to forming in his eye. "I know. I know. You know that mom and dad and Bill and Charlie, you know they love you. And so does Fred and Harry and," his voice caught. "So does George and Hermione and I and you will never be alone."

"I know I'm never alone. Someone will always be there. I don't just feel sad anymore. I just, I just feel hate," her eyes sparked with anger.

"Ginny?" Ron was taken aback by his sister's words.

"I hate this god damn war. It's taking everything away from me. My parents, my brothers, my best friends. It might even take me," Ginny sighed but her tone was harsh.

"Don't you ever say that," Ron felt like someone had smacked him across the face. What she had said was right. He had no power to deny it. But he couldn't stand the thought. "No more people are going to die."

"Do you think George is going to die?" Ginny voice dropped. Her tears still flowing, her anger subsided.

"He'll never die Gin," Ron whispered.

Ginny pulled away from her brother. Her eyes were those of an old lady Ron noted. They had seen too much at too young an age. Ron wondered if all their eyes looked like that. "Sleep Ginny. I'm going back to sit with Hermione. I'll send Harry down." Ginny nodded.

"Hey Ron," Ginny called to him as he stood in the doorway of the living room, on his way out. "Do you think we'll all die?" he could hear fear in her voice.

"Never ever," and as he walked up the stairs he silently prayed that what he had just said was true.


	12. A New Hope In Their Hearts

**Chapter 12**

"Harry, mate, wake up," Ron shook his friend gently.

"What," Harry mumbled opening his eyes.

"Why don't you go take a nap on the couch? You look exhausted. I'm back. I talked to Ginny, I ate, its o.k." Ron smiled.

Harry stood up slowly stretching. "I'm really glad you're o.k. Ron. I think I'll take you up on that nap offer. See you," Harry patted Ron's shoulder and left the room.

Ron resumed his old seat and looked over at his brother. George looked so pale and sick. Glancing at Hermione he made a decision. He kissed her gently on her forehead and pulled his chair over to George's bedside.

"Hey there George. I realized that I haven't talked to you since we left home. How horrible of me," tears started to fill Ron's eyes again. "I know you probably can't hear me. I was talking to Gin earlier. She asked me if you were going to die," drip, a tear rolled down his cheek. "Not ever. I told her not ever are you going to die. You can't die. What would Fred do? What would Ginny do? What would I do? I know I can be a great prat sometimes," drip, another tear, "but you know that I always looked up to you. You were always funny like Fred but you could be serious to. I could talk to you. Amazingly sometimes you actually listened. I don't know what this family would do without you. You can't die. Not now. Not after so many people have already been taken away," Ron wiped his eyes. "I just wanted you to know."

Ron started to get up when he heard a voice. It was so quiet Ron thought he had imagined things.

"That was beautiful Ron," the voice was real.

"Hermione!" Ron whipped around to face her bed.

Her eyes were open and she smiled. She still looked weak but there she was, awake.

"Ron," she smiled. "Hello."

In less then two minutes Ron had gotten Harry, Ginny and Fred up to Harry's room. All stood around the bed, a new hope in their hearts. Hermione couldn't speak very much, she was still tired but she smiled a lot, tears on her cheeks as each of them hugged her. They all decided it might be too much for everyone to be in the room at once with her and took turns visiting her as the others waited in the hall. Ginny went first, Fred took a short turn and Harry went in after. Ron had volunteered to go last. He had something special he needed to say to Hermione.

Finally Harry emerged and smiled at Ron. "Go mate, tell her."

Ron took a deep breath and entered the room. It was like nothing bad was happening anymore. When she woke up they all forgot. They all were happy. He made his way to her bed. Her smile made Ron's heart melt.

"Hi," he sat down.

"Hi," she spoke, her voice still no higher than a whisper. "Ron, I've been waiting for you, you promised me you'd tell me what happened. I didn't let anyone else tell me. I wanted to hear it from you," for someone so weak she seemed so strong.

"Well," he said taking her hand. He told her everything. From the time she went into her fit up till that exact moment. "And now I'm sitting here with you, happier than I have ever felt."

Hermione blushed. "Ron, I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you so long ago. This war, these times, it's going to be hard and I can't go on keeping it from you incase something happens."

"Shhhhhhhh." Ron put his finger to her lips. "I need to say something first. Before I lose my courage. Hermione, since the moment I saw you…" he paused, scared to continue.

"Ron," Hermione urged him.

"I love you Hermione, I loved you then, I love you know and I'll love you always," He closed his eyes and opened them again to see her smiling at him.

"Ronald Weasly, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," she began to cry. "I love you too, with all of my heart and more."

Ron couldn't explain how he felt at that moment. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug, careful as not to hurt her.

From outside they could hear the cheers of the others.


	13. Somewhere Happy Now

**Chapter 13 **

Everyone was sitting in Harry's room, celebrating his 16th birthday. Everyone was happy. Not as happy as they could have been but at least there was some happiness.

Hermione lay on Harry's bed. She was still weak and couldn't be up for more then a couple hours but at least it was something. She looked up and smiled at Ron. He sat beside her on the bed, holding her hand. He made her feel so safe and loved. She looked over at Harry who was smiling and Ginny who giggled softly. How long had it been since she had seen this? Fred sat with them munching on some cake. (Harry's aunt had bought one for them.) His face held a smile but Hermione knew he wasn't happy. Sometimes she heard him at night while he sat with George. Quietly crying and whispering to his brother. Hermione had a feeling he knew she heard him but he never said anything. She never told the others either. It was her and Fred's secret, even if the two never talked about it before.

"Hermione," Ron whispered in her ear. She loved his voice.

"Hmmm?" she asked tilting her head to look at him.

"You seemed a little spaced out. Just checking to make sure you were alright love," he gave her one of his lopsided grins.

"I'm fine. Just thinking," she assured him. He nodded, not wanting to pry.

"Harry, if you could have anything in the world right now what would you want?" Ginny asked her friend as they continued to eat their cake.

"I'd want everyone to be happy," his face grew serious. "I would want everyone to be happy and for this war to never happen."

The group fell silent. Their festive moods disappeared and each fell into their own thoughts.

"HARRY! HARRY COME QUICK!" Mrs. Dursley called from downstairs, her voice sounding urgent.

Harry, Ron and Fred flew out of their chairs. Hermione and Ginny started getting up but Ron told them to stay where they were and the boys ran out the room.

"Ron can be such a prat sometimes," Hermione thought wanting to know what was going on. The boys were gone for about 2 minutes. When they entered the room Hermione knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Ginny stood in front of Ron, not letting him pass. "Tell me." Hermione saw Harry gripping some parchment tightly and knew. Ginny noticed the parchment too and started to shake her head. "NO! NO!" she started to scream pushing Ron. "No!"

Ron just stood still, not moving at all. Harry grasped the parchment tighter in his hand. Then without warning Fred pick up his chair and smashed it again the door. It shattered. Everyone jumped except George, who didn't move.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

Harry walked over to her and dropped the parchment in her lap. Everything around her seemed to pause and everyone looked at her. No one moved.

Hermione picked up the parchment and started to read.

_To my dear brothers and sister, Harry and Hermione too,_

_I'm sorry it took so long but I couldn't send word before. I can't…I don't know how to…this…_

_Mum and dad, mum and dad aren't, mum and dad aren't going to see us again. Mum and dad are somewhere happy now. I can't…I can't even write this letter. I just needed to tell you. You needed to know. I'll come to you soon. Charlie is here with me. So are Lupin and Tonks and we will come to you soon. Hold on. _

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Bill_

The parchment slipped out of Hermione's hand. She looked up at Ron, her vision blurry as tears spilled down her cheeks. They locked eyes. Ron blinked and gave Hermione a small nod as he pulled Ginny into a hug as Ginny screamed into his shoulder. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were really gone.


	14. Things Just Keep Getting Worse

**Chapter 14**

Hermione, along with Ron, Ginny and Fred, watched as Harry made his way to his desk and frantically rummaged through his drawer. He reemerged holding 5 envelopes.

"I was supposed to give these to you when, um, these are for you," Harry sighed handing out the letters. He gave George's to Fred and then slumped onto the floor and silently began to cry.

Stunned at everything that was happening, Hermione slowly picked up her envelope. Her name was written neatly across the front. Looking up she saw that everyone had found somewhere to sit and had already opened their letter. Fred placed George's letter beside his brother's head.

Hermione gently ripped open her envelope and pulled out the parchment inside. She took a deep breath and started to read.

_Hermione,_

_You have always been a daughter to us and we love you like one. You have been such a big part of our family and we will never forget you._

_Look after Ron and Harry for us. We know we can count on you to keep them in line. Take care of Ron especially. He loves you whether he's told you or not. Watch over Ginny too. You're the only women figure she has now. We know she can look up to you._

_You are the brightest witch of your time, don't ever forget it. You'll have a long life and go far._

_We love you always,_

_Molly and Arthur_

By the time she was done reading Hermione's page was covered in tears. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were such good people. They didn't deserve to die. She folded her letter up and placed it in the envelope.

Ron sat on a chair across the room. His arm rested on his knee and propped his head up over the parchment he was reading. Fred sat on the floor next to George's bed. He seemed to be rereading his letter again. Ginny stood by the door. The pieces from the chair Fred had smashed scattered around her. She stood emotionless. Not one tear falling from her face as she read her letter. She had cried all she could that day. Harry had stopped crying. He sensed Hermione looking at him and looked over at her.

Hermione's vision once again blurred and the next thing she knew Harry beside her, holding her tightly.

"Why is this happening Harry? Why?" Hermione cried into Harry's shoulder. "This shouldn't have happened. This shouldn't have happened," she kept repeating herself.

"Shhhhhh…" Harry murmured. "You're right, this shouldn't have happened. I'm going to make sure nothing else happens. I swear to everyone here, nothing else will happen," Hermione sensed the anger in his voice.

Harry pulled away from her and made his way over to Ron who was still reading his letter. He bent down and whispered something to Ron and then without another word left the room.

"Where is he going Ron?" Hermione asked, concerned about what her friend was going to do.

"He's going to write a letter. He's going to send for help," Ron got up and made his way to sit next to Hermione, still clutching his letter. "We need to get out of here. We need to get back to our world."

Hermione nodded her head. They did need to get back to their world, although the world they were going back to wasn't somewhere everyone wnated to be."Ron, I'm ready to fight in this war, but I'm scared," Hermione whispered so no one else could hear her.

"I am too," Ron said taking her hand in his and kissing her forehead. Hermione sighed. Things seemed to keep getting worse.


	15. But I Love Her OK

**Chapter 15**

"Go fast and be safe. They're hiding somewhere. Find them," Harry tied a roll of parchment to his owl Hedwig's leg and watched her fly out the window. He watched her until she was a tiny speck in the distance.

They had finally received word from the Weasly's. Only it wasn't good. Bill confirmed what they had all feared. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were gone. Harry thought about his friends upstairs. They were all reading the letters Mrs. Weasly had left behind. It was all they had left of her and her husband.

Harry pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket. It was falling apart due to it being refolded so many times. Opening it up Harry read the words once again.

_Harry Dear._

_I love you. I want you to know that. You are like one of my sons and you must know that. You we never an orphan. You were my son. _

_I'm sure you have read Dumbledore's letter. I know I can tell you Harry. You must know. Voldermort is coming. We are too much of a threat. I am sending Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the twins to your house. Watch over them. Especially Ron and Ginny. I know you are close to them. When they find out it will shatter all of them. Don't tell them anything when they come. Who knows? We might make it through some how. If we don't make it please give each of them the letter I have written for them. Harry I love you son. _

_Mrs. Weasly. _

_Harry._

_You know you are like my son. And that Molly loves you dearly. Take care of my family. I know I can trust you. Take care of yourself. I know you will be triumphant. _

_All my Love_

_Arthur Weasly _

Harry slid to the floor and lay his head back against the wall. Harry would have wanted nothing more than to have all the Weasly's safe. Instead, he sat here on his birthday, reading the only piece of Mr. and Mrs. Weasly he had left. It was official. He had lost his parents, his godfather and now the only other people who were like his parents.

"Happy Birthday mate," he muttered and closed his eyes. Everything went quiet.

"HARRY! HARRY WAKE UP!" Harry opened his eyes to see Ron hovering over him, shaking Harry roughly by his shoulders.

"What happened," Harry sat bolt right up, extremely alert.

"SHE'S GONE HARRY!" Ron was shouting and crying at the same time.

"Who's gone?" Harry leapt to his feet now. He whipped his wand out of his pocket.

"Ginny!"

Everything stopped. "What do you mean she's gone," Harry grabbed Ron's arm.

"I can't find her. She was reading her letter and then she told me she had to go to the loo and she never came back. I went to check on her and she wasn't there," Ron was falling apart.

"Have you searched the house?" Harry was starting to panic.

"I'm not that thick. Of course I did," Ron wailed.

"SHIT," Harry ran to the front door. It was unlocked. The Dursley's always kept their door locked. "Where's everyone?"

"What the hell does that have to do with finding Ginny?" Ron was getting red.

"Just tell me where everyone is," Harry demanded.

"Hermione, Fred and George are upstairs. Your Aunt went to the market. Your cousin has been at his friends since we got here and your uncle is at work," he answered, a little shaken by Harry's harsh voice.

"Damn it," Harry grabbed a sweater from the front closet. "Ron, go tell Fred we're going out to look for Ginny. We can't all go. We can't leave the other two alone. Hurry."

Ron was back down in less than a minute but to Harry's dismay so was Fred.

"I'm going to find my sister. I'm not staying here," Fred shouted. Harry was afraid this would happen. Ron stood back quietly, not wanting to be apart of this argument.

"Fred, you got to stay here. We can't leave the others alone," Harry said with frustration.

"What gives you the right to go look for her? I'm her brother," Fred shouted louder. He was angrier now.

"Fred, please…" Harry began.

"NO!" Fred yelled. "I AM HER BROTHER!"

Harry couldn't take it anymore. "BUT I LOVE HER O.K.?" He screamed.

It was so silent after that it was almost deafening. Fred lowered his wand, which up to that moment Harry hadn't even realized he had out.

"Bring her back," Fred murmured. A tear ran down his cheek.

Harry nodded. "Lock the door after we've gone. Ron, let's go."

Harry stepped outside and pulled the door shut behind Ron. Ron turned to him.

"Where do we start?"


	16. Hand in Hand

**Chapter 16**

Harry and Ron had been running through the streets for about half an hour. The sun was beginning to set and both the boy's panic levels were steadily increasing.

They stood at the end of one of the streets, faces red from running.

"This is all my fault," Ron muttered.

Harry looked over at his friend. "No it's not. How could it be?"

"I never should have let mum and dad convince me to leave in the first place. We could have all stayed together," Ron breathed heavily as he bent over, hands on his knees.

"Yes, you could have all been together and dead," Harry said the last word quietly. Ron glanced at Harry and than back at the ground. "Trust me, I'm the king of blaming myself, don't. It doesn't help. Come on, we better start looking again."

Ron nodded and the two set off. Five minutes later they found Ginny. She sat in a park a couple streets away.

When Harry and Ron found her they exchanged looks of relief and headed over to where Ginny sat on a swing.

"Where the hell have you been," Ron marched up to her. "I've been worried out of my mind. What were you thinking?"

"Remember when Dad used to bring us to the park. It was always when mum was out or something because she never wanted us to be around muggles. I always wanted to go on the swings but Fred and George never let me. One day dad made them let me go on. I remember how he yelled at them. He never usually did. It was usually mum," Ginny spoke, oblivious to Ron or Harry.

Ron's face changed. His anger disappeared and he began to frown. He slid into the swing beside Ginny and nodded.

"The playground was always the best."

The siblings continued to talk as Harry stood back. He didn't want to impose. A smile was spread across his face though. Ginny seemed to light up as she remember things from her past and Harry was comforted by the fact she was safe.

After a few minutes he decided he should go back and let the others know Ginny was safe. He and Ron hadn't been the only ones worried. He remembered his fight with Fred and knew he better get back quick. "Ron, Ginny, I'm going to head back now. You guys can stay here but come back soon alright." Harry knew if he left Ginny with Ron she'd be fine.

As he turned to walk away he felt someone grab him hand. He knew it wasn't Ron. "Harry," he heard Ginny's voice whisper. "Stay with me."

"Uh…uh…" Ron mumbled, getting a bit uncomfortable by his sister's display of affection. "Harry why don't you stay? I'll go tell the others."

Harry stared into Ginny's eyes and nodded.

"Right. Well, get home soon. It's not safe out here," Ron stood up quickly and left the two standing in the park.

Ginny let go of Harry's hand and got up from her seat. A wind blew and she shivered as she was only in a t-shirt. The sun was almost out of sight.

"Cold?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded her head slightly. "Come on, let's get out of here," Harry slipped his extra sweater off and draped it over Ginny's shoulders.

"Thanks," she blushed. Felling a bout of confidence Harry took hold of Ginny's hand again as they followed Ron's path out of the park and back to the house. To his relief Ginny didn't pull away.

"You know Ginny," Harry began as they reached the end of Privet Drive. "I've been meaning to tell you…" but as he was talking Harry felt his insides go cold. It wasn't the regular kind of outdoor cold. Harry knew what kind of cold it was. Dementors.

* * *

**Author's Note**- I really wanted to thank **fake-truth86** for your review. Truth be told i have been stuck with the story for a whileand no one was review and i wasn't sure if anyone was actually reading it or liking it. So THANK YOU> you don't know how much the review meant. I'm finally back on track. :) 


	17. My Best Mate and My Sister

**Chapter 17**

Ron had just reached the door to the house when a cold feeling swept over him. He had felt like this before although he couldn't quite place it. Maybe it's just cold out, he thought to himself as he used his wand to unlock the door.

Fred was pacing the living room, face pale. Hermione sat on the couch nervously watching Fred pace as Ron entered the house.

"Ron," Fred lunged at his brother. "Did you find her? Where's Harry?"

"Get off me," Ron pushed his brother away. He went over and took a seat next to Hermione. "We found her. She was at the park. She's fine. She and Harry should be here any minute. I had to give them some space," Ron sighed, exhausted.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "All I can say is finally. Those two have had it coming a long time."

Fred, who had gained colour back into his face smirked. "I bet they're snogging."

"Fred!" Ron shuttered. "I really didn't need a mental image of that. Thank you. But no, they're not snogging. I'm telling you, they'll be here any minute."

"Whatever you say little brother," Fred winked. "I'm heading up to check on George."

Fred made his way upstairs leaving Ron and Hermione seated on the couch. As soon as his brother was out of them room Ron took Hermione's hand, entwining their fingers. Hermione smiled.

"I'm glad Ginny's alright."

Ron nodded. "Me too. Although now that Fred's mentioned it I'm a bit worried about leaving her with Harry '

"Ron," Hermione lightly hit his arm. "You know Harry loves her. He'd never do anything to her."

"I know. It's just hard to think of my sister and best mate together."

"Ron, you be nice to them. Leave Ginny and Harry alone. You're lucky Harry didn't bug you when…well…when we got together."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Ron, you're his best mate. Harry is like my brother. I'm like his sister. So for him, because we like each other it's like Harry's sister and best mate too."

"I never thought about that," Ron said thoughtfully.

"I know. I thought you ought to. So leave them alone."

"I will," Ron agreed.

"You will?" Hermione asked relieved.

"Yes," Ron said tickling her. "I will." Hermione burst into a ft of giggles.

"Stop. Ron," she gasped for breath. Ron laughed hard. He too struggled to take a deep breath. When he finally managed his breath was cold. His insides became cold again, like they had outside.

"Ron," Hermione's voice quivered.

"I feel it too," Ron stood up. He breathed out cold air. Fred came pounding down the stairs.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Ron looked at Hermione and nodded. "Dementors," he said whipping his wand out again. Would this never end?

"Dementors? Here?" Fred asked, he too pulling out his wand.

"How did they find us?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know," Hermione said shaking her head. She stood up and stepped up beside Ron.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air. Ginny's.

"Damn it," Fred swore bolting out the door. Ron was right behind him. They made it to the sidewalk and looked down to the end of the street. A whole group of dementors swarmed around something.

"Expecto Patronum," Ron heard a female voice shout from behind him. A bright light shot out across the street to the heard of black figures.

"Expecto Patronum," he heard his brother shout next to him.

Finally, raising his wand in the air Ron yelled, "Expecto Patronum." The blob of dementors seemed to diminish. Once the three were sure they were all gone they lowered their wands.

As the light subsided Ron noticed his sister standing upright. Before he could ever think he was sprinting to her. When he reached her his eyes feel upon the same thing hers were on. Fred came up behind him followed by Hermione. Hermione gasped. An unconscious Harry lay before them.

Ginny dropped to her knees beside him. "Wake up. Harry, can you hear me? Come on, please wake up."

Ron placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get him home."


	18. We Need To Get Out Of Here

**Chapter 18**

Ron and Fred carried Harry's limp body down Privet Drive and back to the Durley's house. Hermione followed behind them helping a horrified Ginny. They made it to the house and placed Harry on the couch.

"Go get some chocolate," Hermione directed Fred. Nodding Fred swiftly headed into the kitchen. Hermione lead Ginny to the other sofa and made her sit down. Ginny rested her head back and closed her eyes. Once Hermione was sure she was alright she got up and headed over to Ron, who stood in the door way to the living room.

Ron took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze as she came up beside him. "We've got to get out of here. They know we're here now. They're going to come for us," Ron shook his head.

"Where do we go?" Hermione asked. "We don't have anywhere else. Harry sent out that letter didn't he?"

Ron shrugged. "I hope. But in the mean time all I want to worry about is getting out of here."

Fred suddenly reappeared from the kitchen holding a giant bar of chocolate. "Bet its Dudley's. Well he doesn't need it anyway," he handed it to Hermione who broke it into pieces.

As she was doing so Ron noticed Harry's eyes flutter open. He opened his mouth to speak but Ron stopped him. "Rest mate. We got a long journey ahead of us."

Fred shot him an odd look but Ron ignored him. Hermione finished breaking the chocolate and handed a piece to everyone. Once all the chocolate was gone both Harry and Ginny lay back and went to sleep.

Ron, Fred and Hermione silently snuck into the kitchen.

"Fred, there's only one thing we can do now. We've got to get out of here," Ron took a bite ofhis chocolate.

"How do you propose we get out of here Ron? Neither you, Harry, Hermione or Ginny can apparate. Not to mention George can't even move," there seemed to be a bitter tone to his voice.

"We can't just sit around," Ron said rather angrily. Ron had never felt so serious about something before.

Fred sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what to do. Don't you think the Ministry would know about this by now? Shouldn't we get them to help?"

Ron tried to speak but his mouth was too full of chocolate.

"What Ron is trying to say," Hermione shot him a look, "is that if they did know how come they haven't helped us already?"

"Good question," Fred replied sadly sliding onto one of the chairs.

Ron finally managed to swallow and spoke. "I'm sure Harry sent a letter to Lupin. They'll come as soon as they can. The only thing is I think that will be too late. Harry's weak. V..Voldermort will want to strike now."

BANG! A loud crashing noise from above echoed through the house.

"Shit," Fred shouted jumping off his chair. Not only did he, Ron and Hermione go dashing up the stairs but so did Ginny. Ron threw himself into Harry's room behind Fred and almost fainted by what he saw. Was he dreaming? He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them he still faced the same thing. Ginny gasped as she finally was able to see over his shoulder.

"George?!" Ron stammered.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note** - I'm So sorry i haven't updated. It's been so long. I finished writing my other story and i got kinda stuck on this one. I wasn't sure where i wanted to take it. I kept rewriting this chapter over and over. It never seemed to sound the way i wanted it to. I'm still not sure about this one but all in all i feel it's alright. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to read and review. THANKS :)


	19. Looking Out For Ourselves

**Chapter 19**

"George!" Hermione could hear Ron stammer. Standing up on her toes, Hermione tried to see over the crowd of people who had gathered in front of Harry's bedroom door. She heard Ginny gasp. Getting tired of being stuck in the hall Hermione pushed her way passed Fred and into the room.

Her mouth fell open at what she saw. She turned to look at Ron. His face full of shock but yet happiness.

George was standing in the middle of Harry's room looking down at a broken lamp. "Sorry about the lamp guys. Didn't mean to scare anyone. I just wanted to stretch and when I stood up I sorta collapsed. I tried to grab on to something but I guess the lamp wasn't the best idea."

Hermione, Ginny, Fred and Ron all stood speechless. Hermione was the only one who seemed to regain herself so she decided to speak.

"George, do you remember anything that's happened?"

"Hmmm. I remember the Burrow. We were all talking about those teeth," he smirked.

"Anything else at all?" Fred now spoke.

George seemed to hesitate. "There was an attack. We all came to Harry's, but I was just hoping that part was just a bad dream," George's faced turned grim.

"I'm afraid it wasn't," Hermione sighed. She realized George didn't know about his parent's fate yet either. "Um, George. There are some things that have happened."

"Yes, like why I was bloody unconscious," he took a wobbly step forward.

Ron's face turned from shock to sadness. "There's more and it doesn't get better." Ginny burst into tears.

"What?" George demanded.

Hermione slowly backed up and out of the room. "I'll leave you guys alone a while," she whispered shutting the door. Although she didn't want to leave Ron she knew she couldn't stay. The four Weasley's needed to talk about some things together. She quietly made her way downstairs and into the living room.

"What happened up there?" a weak voice called from the couch.

"Harry, you're awake," Hermione exclaimed, changing her direction and heading over to where he lay. She found some space beside him and took a seat. "George is awake."

"What?" Harry shouted.

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. I figured I'd give the four of them some time alone. They need the time together. When your aunt gets back we can call the doctor."

Harry nodded. "Right. So how is he? How're the others taking it?"

"George seems fine," Hermione commented. "I wasn't up there long so I'm not sure. It's so weird. This all seems like a dream. I can't believe he's actually awake. The others are fine too. Shocked, but fine."

"Ginny's alright?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione grinned at this. "Perfect. Happy her brother's awake."

"Good, because, well, you know, wouldn't want her to be upset or anything."

"Harry," Hermione spoke seriously, thinking of Ron. "Ron wants to get out of here. Did you mail a letter to anyone?"

"Lupin. I just hope Hedwig can get there soon," Harry spoke. He to taking on a serious tone.

"Ron is really worried. If Dementors know we're here than who knows what else…" Hermione rambled.

"We'll be fine Hermione. I wouldn't let anything happen to any of you," Harry said solemnly. "I don't think any of us would let anything happen to each other."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid we'll be too busy protecting each other we won't protect ourselves."

After Hermione made that comment she felt stupid. We'll be too busy protecting each other to protect ourselves. What a dumb thing to say.

"You're right," Harry agreed.

"What?" she asked confused.

"If we don't look out for ourselves things are going to get worse. We have to be able to protect ourselves."

Maybe it wasn't such a stupid thing to say, Hermione thought. When Harry said it, everything seemed to make more sense in her mind. She couldn't have Ron watching out for her every step and not thinking about his. She had to try and convince him to look after himself. The only problem was how.


	20. Going Home

**Chapter 20**

Later that night Hermione lay on the couch in the living room. The Weasley's hadn't yet come out of the room. Aunt Petunia had come home but Hermione wanted her to wait until the siblings were done before she called the doctor. Harry had dozed off and Hermione curled up on the other couch and decided to get some sleep as well.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open at the sound of something pecking at the window. Harry had obviously heard it too. He leapt off the couch and ran to the window. "Hedwig!"

Hermione perked up at this news. Hopefully the owl carried news. Harry guided the owl to the kitchen and filled a bowl full of water for the tired bird. Once he was sure she was settled he carried a role of parchment and took a seat next to Hermione.

"Should we go and get the others?" Hermione questioned.

"Leave them for now. Let's read this first," Harry said untying the string holding the parchment together. He unraveled it quickly and began reading it out loud.

"Harry,

Stay where you are. We are coming to get you. We should be there in a few days time. You are not to try and leave on your own and don't you dare step foot out of the house. Pack as few things you need and get ready.

Lupin."

Hermione closed her eyes and counted to five. When she opened them again the letter was still there. This wasn't a dream. "Harry," she squealed. "We've got to go tell the others!"

Harry had a smile spread from ear to ear. "We're getting out of here. You're right. Let's go."

"Are you sure you can manage the stairs?" Hermione asked, watching Harry with concern.

"For this, I can," Harry hoisted himself up.

Hermione held onto his arm and helped him up the stairs. When she reached Harry's room she couldn't wait any longer. Bursting into the room she shouted. "We're getting out of here!"

Harry limped in after her and nodded his head. The Weasley's had all been huddled around Harry's bed, whispering. Ron was the first to speak. "We're getting out of here?" Hermione nodded excitedly. Ron jumped off the bed and ran to Hermione. He lifted her up in his arms and swung her around. Hermione laughed. When Ron finally put her down Ginny decided to say something.

"When?" was all she asked.

"Lupin replied to my letter. He said he'd be here in a couple of days," Harry rapidly responded.

Fred grinned. "We're going back to the magical world."

George stood shakily from the bed. "We're going home guys."

"We're going home," Ginny began crying.

Everyone realized the impact of George's words and the smiles faded. Everyone fell silent. Hermione looked up at Ron, who still held her in his arms. His face was somber and eyes watery. Quietly Hermione leaned forward and kissed Ron gently. She didn't really care that everyone was there or could see them. As she pulled away Ron smiled. Hermione wrapped her arms around him tighter and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We're going home," she heard his distinct whisper in her ear. She smiled slightly. They were going home, whether they knew where that was or not.


	21. Not My Owl

**Author's Note - Fake-truth86** Thank you so much for the reviews. You havereally been the reason i started up with this story again and i think it's come a long way.You asked how many chapters i have planned fro this story. To tell you the truth i'm not exactly sure. I just type what i think would fit into the story. I haven't been really thinking about the ending. I just go with the flow although after this chapte ri have a feeling there aren't going to be very many chapters left. I think this story is starting to come to a close.

I also just want to thank **BrItTsR**, **sporty12gd4u** and Julie for the reviews. Means a lot to know people are reading this story:D this was my first story so it's special :)

**

* * *

****Chapter 21**

Harry sat on the couch downstairs staring at the letter from Lupin. He was soaring. They were going back to the magical world. This summer had quickly become the summer from hell and Harry still couldn't quite grasp everything that had happened. It all seemed like a bad dream or some horrible alternate universe. He had left the group upstairs needing some time to himself. Some time to collect his thoughts.

Harry thought of his aunt and uncle upstairs too. Uncle Vernon was probably leaping for joy at the fact they were all leaving. Aunt Petunia on the other hand had stunned him this summer. He couldn't believe she was the same person. She had helped him and his friends. He couldn't quite place her on the beloved family list yet but she had gained respect from Harry. When Harry told her his news of leaving he couldn't help but notice her what, disappointment?

It did kind of scare Harry. Sure the Dementors knew they were here but somehow he did feel safer in the muggle world. He felt safe away from all the magic. He knew in his heart though that the magical world was where he belonged and when they went back they would receive the help they needed. Harry continued sifting through his thoughts when he felt someone place their weight down beside them.

"Hello," Ginny's sweet voice filled Harry's ear. Harry's heart fluttered.

"Ginny, hey," he smiled.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you alone. I thought now would be a good time before everyone else comes down," Ginny fidgeted nervously.

"I'm listening," Harry said placing down the letter and turning his full attention to her.

"When we were on our way home from the park you wanted to tell me something," Ginny trailed off.

"And you were wondering what it was?" Harry grinned. He was ready to tell her.

Ginny nodded. "I mean, I can understand if you've changed you mind and…" again Ginny let her voice fade.

"Change my mind?" Harry questioned. "Ginny. What I wanted to tell you I've wanted to tell you for a long time," Harry knew Ginny knew what he was going to say. He took her hand in his and turned to face her completely. "Ginny," Harry leaned closer to her. "I think I'm in love with you."

"Think?" Ginny spoke, barely over a whisper.

Harry leaned in even closer. Her lips were so close to his. "Know," he whispered with a smile. With that he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Harry had lost himself to her now. He kissed her with everything he had been holding back. His heart leapt as she kissed him back. The kissed seemed only a minute but when Harry pulled away from Ginny he knew it had been longer. Ginny smiled nervously and Harry was about to kiss her again when he noticed that Hedwig was acting very strangely in the kitchen.

The snowy owl flew around trying to get outside. Harry slowly raised himself from the couch. Holding Ginny's hand he padded into the kitchen.

"Hey girl," Harry called soothingly to the distressed owl. "What's wrong?"

That's when Harry noticed it. That owl flying around above him was not Hedwig and it most certainly wasn't a girl. Harry racked his brain trying to remember when the owl had arrived. Harry had been so thrilled to see the letter that he didn't even notice that it couldn't possibly be his bird.

Worried now, Harry tried to coax the owl down. Ginny stood at Harry's side, very confused.

"What's going on Harry?" she asked.

"It's not Hedwig," Harry replied while still trying to get the bird down.

"What?" Ginny asked, more than confused now. "Than who is it?"

"I don't know," Harry shook his head.

"You don't think," Ginny's voice quivered as the thought ran through her mind. "You don't think it's a trick do you? The letter?"

Harry faced Ginny. The thought had never crossed his mind. Racing to the living room Harry grabbed the parchment. Harry read the words thoroughly 5 more times before he placed the parchment down, fear written all over his face.

Ginny gulped nervously. "Harry?'

"Get the others down here now. Stay together. I'm going to get my aunt and I'll meet you back here," Harry turned to run.

"Harry wait," fear echoed in Ginny's voice, a very strong fear. "What's happening?"

Harry stepped toward her and placed a gently kiss on her lips. "Do this for me Ginny. I'll be right back. I'll only be down the hall," and before Ginny could object Harry was dashing up the stairs.


	22. Run

**Author's Note -** I know this took a long time to get posted. I wasn't quite sure where i wanted this chapter to go. Dis i want this to happen or that to happen? I think this is close enough to where i want it.I hope you all enjoy it. When i reread this chapter it sent shivers down my spine. I didn't even know i could write that way. haha. anyways. Thanks to all my reviewers and enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

Harry knocked on his aunt and uncle's room door. He could see the other's exit his room and shoot him odd looks. They didn't say anything though and followed Ginny downstairs.

Harry knocked again, harder this time. He still received no answer. "Aunt Petunia," he called. "Uncle Vernon." Still nothing.

Nervously Harry took hold of the doorknob and turned it. The door opened without hesitation and Harry stepped into the room.

"Bloody Buggering Hell," Harry cursed and he whipped into the room. His uncle lay motionless on the ground, blood trickling down his forehead. His aunt lay sprawled on the bed, her eyes opened in horror. Harry dashed to her and checked for a pulse. He felt nothing. Dammit. He checked his uncle and again felt nothing. It hit Harry like a bomb. His aunt and uncle were dead. Someone killed them. Oh dear God. Harry, shocked, turned from the room and sprinted downstairs.

The others sat around the living room looking a bit bewildered. Harry guessed Ginny had told them about the mysterious owl.

"We're leaving. Now. Let's go," Harry shouted grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him to his feet.

"What is going on?" Ron spoke when no one else did.

Harry felt his mouth go dry. He still couldn't quite grasp what he had just encountered. "They're dead and we got to go."

"Wait a minute," Fred said, he getting up now. "Who's dead?"

Harry's head dropped. "My aunt and uncle," when he looked back up at the people around him he held a determination in his eyes. "They're dead and we need to get out of here NOW!"

He watched as the others looked at each other, worry in all their eyes.

"Where are we going to go?" Hermione stood attentively and clasped Ron's hand.

"Fred, George, I need you guys to apparate to the ministry or something. We need help. The rest of us will run. I don't know to where but we need to get somewhere crowded."

George stood up stubbornly. "I made a promise before we left the Burrow. I'm not leaving you guys alone."

Ginny came and stood next to Harry, taking his hand. He looked at her and could see the growing fear in her face. He squeezed her hand tightly.

"We can't stand around here and argue. We need to get out of here now," Harry was getting fed up.

"I'll go," Fred stood to his full height. "George can stay with you and I'll go."

Harry looked at the others. When he saw no response he spoke himself. "Ok. Go fast. Meet us, oh hell. We'll meet you. We'll get to the Leaky Cauldron."

Fred seemed hesitant but then nodded his head. "See you," and with a POP he was gone. Everyone remained frozen. This was all happening way to fast. Harry dropped Ginny's hand.

"I need you to go. I'll catch up. Just follow Privet Drive down to the left and you should come to a main road. Try and catch a taxi. I'll be there in one second."

Ron nodded solemnly and with Hermione in tow headed out the door. Ginny looked at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"Harry," her voice quivered.

"Go love," Harry wiped her tears away. George stood patiently at the door waiting. "Go. I swear to you I'll be right there."

Ginny plastered a kiss onto his lips and then sadly turned to George. George fixed his eyes on Harry.

"Hurry mate," and with that he dragged his sister out the door.

Heart beating wildly Harry ran upstairs and grabbed all the money he could find out of his Uncle's room. Then dashing back down the stairs he grabbed the telephone and dialed 911.

"Yes. I'd like to report the murder of Petunia and Vernon Dursley at number 4 Privet Drive."

As soon as he's spoken those words he slammed the phone down, hanging up on the confused operator. Harry headed to the door and swung it open. Just as he took a step outside he heard it.

"Harry Potter," a sinister voice called from upstairs.


	23. A Brave Act

**Author's Note - **Everything is slowly coming to a close. The story is slowly winding down. I wasn't sure how long i wanted this story to carry on but i think it's finally time to end it. There are probably about 3 chapters left. Again please read and review. Thank you so much.**

* * *

****Chapter 23**

Ron stood on the sidewalk in front of number 4 Privet Drive waiting for Harry. He knew Harry had told him to go but he couldn't bring himself to leave Harry alone in the house with his dead uncle and aunt. He had sent a distraught Hermione with George and Ginny and stood waiting.

"Hurry up mate," Ron muttered to himself as he swayed back and forth with nervousness. He could see George, Ginny and Hermione off in the distance, running down the street. He hated having to leave them but he knew he couldn't just leave Harry either.

Getting impatient Ron took a step toward the house. What was Harry doing? Before he could get any closer he saw the front door swing open. Sighing with relief Ron backed up onto the sidewalk. He saw Harry step out the door and shouted for him to hurry.

And then, to Ron's distress Harry stopped. He turned around and looked back into the house. Casting an odd look over at Ron he pulled out his wand and went back into the house, closing the door behind him.

"What in the hell?" Ron spoke to himself, confused. With no other choice Ron decided to go up to the house and see what was going on. Casting one last look down the street he could see the distinct figures of the other three reaching the main road. Praying he'd see them again Ron sprinted toward the door.

When he went to try and turn the door handle it wouldn't budge. "No," Ron pushed harder on the door. It dawned on him that Harry must have locked it. Shit. There was only one reason Ron could think of that Harry would want to lock the door. He was trying to keep the others out. Ron could only hope the suspicion he had as to why Harry had done this was wrong. "Please let no one be in there."

Tugging his wand out of this pocket he aimed it at the lock. "Alohomora." The door still refused to move.

Taking a step back he surveyed his surroundings. Pointing his wand at the nearby living room window he blasted it to little pieces. Careful not to cut himself on the shards of glass Ron hopped through the window.

Many people would have called this a brave act but Ron's heart was pounding so hard he thought it might break through his chest. The room was dark. In fact, the whole house was dark. Not a single light was on.

Not sure if it was a good idea or not Ron quietly called out for his friend. "Harry." No one answered. "Harry, I know you're in here. What the devil is going on?"

Ron took a cautious step forward. He heard a creak come from the kitchen. "Harry," he called again, this time a bit louder.

"Weasley, how kind of you to join us," Lucious Malfoy came into view. He stood in the doorway connecting the living room to the kitchen. Raising his wand a look of happiness spread across his face. "First your mother and father. Now it's your turn," he laughed.

A fury stronger than anything Ron had ever felt crept into his body. Gripping his wand tightly Ron gritted his teeth. "You bastard," his voice shook with anger.

"Now, now, didn't your parents ever teach you some manners?" Lucious grinned.

"Never ever speak about my parents," Ron aimed his wand right at Lucious' heart. Lucious raised his wand as well. It was now or never. "Petrificus Totalus," he shouted. Lucious went rigid and fell flat to the ground. Ron stood shocked at how easy that had been. He silently thanked Hermione for teaching him that one. As much as he had wanted to kill Lucious Ron knew he would never be able to live with murdering someone. He figured he'd leave old Lucious in a body-bind until someone else could deal with him. Lucious wasn't going anywhere.

Ron stood still as he listened to what was around him. It was silent and Ron didn't know where to go or what to expect. If Lucious was here Ron had no idea who else would be lurking around.

After a couple of minutes he stepped forward, then another step and another. Finally he made it into the hall. He didn't see anyone around him so he looked up the stairs. Feeling like he was going to faint he slowly started to climb.


	24. All The Things He Loved

**Chapter 24**

Ron made it to the top of the stairs in one piece and gazed down the hall. Again there was the absence of light. Ron stayed glued to the stop. His feet didn't seem to want to move. His heart was pounding.

"Come on Ron, you've got to do this, for Harry, for everyone," he muttered quietly to himself.

Very cautiously he crossed the hall to Harry's room. He placed his ear against the door, straining to hear something. He couldn't hear anything. Holding his wand tightly, heart hammering inside him, his placed a shaky hand on the door knob. With one last deep breath he threw the door open. There was nothing. The room stood exactly the way it had been when he was in there earlier.

Letting go of the breath he was holding Ron crept into the room. No one was there. Regaining his strength Ron reentered the hallway. Dudley's room door stood open and Ron walked past it, noting it was empty as well. The only other room was Harry's aunt and uncle's, which stood at the end of the hall. Harry had to be in here. He hadn't just vanished into thin air.

Ron's heart began to gain speed again. Ron stopped. Closing his eyes he tried to push all his fear away. This was it. Whatever he, Harry and Hermione had been waiting for lay behind that door. Harry needed his help now. He couldn't be scared. Building up all the courage he had Ron slowly walked toward the door. He hoped that maybe as he got closer he'd hear something but everything remained still.

Ron had no idea what he was going to do when he went through that door but placing his hand on the handle, he knew there was no turning back. He quietly reflected on his life, all his brothers and sister, Harry, Hogwarts, his parents and Hermione. Everything he loved so much.

"Here we go Ron," he whispered to himself.

Ron opened the door quickly. Harry stood in the far corner as if he was being cornered.

Ron whipped around and came face to face with the man he had feared his entire life. The Dark Lord let out a sinister laugh as he glanced over at Harry.

"Ron, NO!" Harry shouted. Before Ron could process what was happening he felt a ripping sensation in his back. It was unlike any pain he had ever felt before. Sliding to the floor Ron felt tears form in his eyes. Was he dying? Was this what it felt like? He watched Harry shout but couldn't hear anything.

Ron smiled as he pictured Hermione's smiling face over him. Then, everything faded away and went black.

* * *

**Author's Note** - I know that was really short and you all probably want to kill me right now, i'm sorry.If i could have made it longer i would have but this is all the chapter was about. I didn't want to add useless stuff just to make it longer. The end is coming and i garuntee you that the next 2 chapters will be really long. Until then, please review. and once again Sorry :( 


	25. Made It Through The Worst

**Chapter 25**

Hermione came to a halting stop at the end of the street. She, Ginny and George had finally made it to the main road. Frustration erupted inside her as she looked down the street. No cars were coming from either direction, let alone any taxis.

George ran out to the middle of the road. "Where the hell are all the cars?" he shouted.

Hermione was going to answer him but noticed Ginny out of the corner of her eyes. Every couple of seconds she would cast an anxious look back down Privet Drive.

"George?" Hermione called out to him. She knew why Ginny was so anxious. She was beginning to feel anxious herself. George looked over at her. He didn't have to say anything, Hermione knew he was listening. "Where are Ron and Harry?" she asked.

George ran his hand through his hair. He shook his head. "They'll be here. Don't worry."

Hermione copied Ginny and cast a look down the street. She couldn't see them. Hermione didn't like this. Ron said he'd be there in a minute. Harry said that he'd be right behind them. George paced back and forth. He remained in the middle of the road, no cars in sight.

"Stop that George," Ginny mumbled. It had been the first time she spoke since she left the house. George came to a halt and looked at Ginny questioningly. "You're making me nervous," Ginny trembled. As quickly as she had spoken Ginny burst into tears. She collapsed to her knees and sobbed.

Both Hermione and George rushed to her side. Hermione dropped down beside her and wrapped her in a hug. "Oh Ginny," she stroked her friend's head. "It's going to be alright. Everything's going to be fine."

George sat down on the ground next to Hermione and looked up at the night sky. "Why are you doing this?" he shouted loudly. "Why is this happening?"

Hermione glanced at the houses lining the streets nervously. George was shouting loudly and Hermione wasn't sure what they'd do if a curious muggle came outside to inspect what was going on.

"George, shush," she muttered as she looked at the houses more closely. Her mind began to work furiously. Something wasn't right.

George stopped and looked at Hermione. "What is it?" he questioned, knowing she was thinking something important. Ginny took in a deep breath and her sobs started to die down.

"Don't you find it odd?" Hermione let go of Ginny and stood up. "None of the muggles have realized anything is going on. We haven't been doing a very good job at keeping everything quiet."

George's eyes widened. "You don't think?" he asked, cluing in on her train of thoughts.

Hermione looked down at him. "Could they do that?"

"Could who do what?" Ginny piped in, not following what Hermione and George was talking about.

George nodded, totally ignoring his sister. "They're here."

Hermione's heart stopped. Ron. Harry. They were still back at the house.

"What is going on," Ginny asked again, upset at being left out.

"The dark wizards Ginny, they're here. They've done something to the neighborhood. The muggles don't know what's going on," George snapped.

"What is going on?" Hermione's eyes lingered around her.

"Where in Merlin's name is Fred?" George jumped to his feet. Ginny remained kneeled on the ground looking up at her brother and best friend. Her eyes were wide with horror.

Hermione's heart raced. She didn't like this. She pondered the decision in her head. She looked at George, who was looked at her sadly and at Ginny, whose face shone with fear.

"George," Hermione stepped forward and took one of his hands in hers. "Can you promise me something?"

George shook his head. "No. You aren't going anywhere. I'm not letting you."

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. "I can't lose another brother. I can't lose my sister. Promise me you'll watch over each other and get yourselves out of here."

"We aren't going anywhere without you, Harry and Ron Hermione," George replied sternly.

"You know George. You know how it's supposed to end. You know that the worst has finally come and we can't stop it," Hermione dropped his hand.

George looked as if he were on the edge of a breakdown. He pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "You go and you bring the other two back. We'll be waiting right here for you," George whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded against his shoulder. After a moment she pulled away from him and bent down beside Ginny.

Ginny looked at her, not able to say anything. "I swear to you I'll bring him back," Hermione spoke in a hushed tone. She stood up.

"Wait," Ginny called after her. "You make sure you being yourself and Ron back too."

Hermione smiled sadly. Turning away from the two Weasley's Hermione took off running down the street.

Hermione reached number 4 Privet Drive quickly. She stopped at the driveway, her hands on her knees trying to catch a breath. Once her breathing became steady Hermione stood up and cautiously headed to the front door. She pulled her wand out, holding it firmly in her hand.

She reached the front door and tried to turn the handle. It wouldn't move. She was just about to say the unlocking charm when she caught sight of the front window. It had been smashed and a large hole now stood in its place. Hermione's heart leapt into her throat. This wasn't good.

She rapidly did the unlocking charm only to find the door still wouldn't budge. With no other choice Hermione headed to the large hole. Wand raised high in front of her she peered into the house. None of the lights were on. She stared into total darkness. Fear engulfed her but she proceeded through the window, stumbling into the house. Her eyes took a minute to get adjusted to the lack of light.

Carefully she continued onward. Suddenly her foot hit something hard and she almost fell. Looking down Hermione forced herself not to scream. Lucious Malfoy looked up at her. His eyes were open and alert but the rest of his was frozen in place. She guessed he had been stunned.

Now Hermione was even more scared. Who knew who else was in the house? You're just going to get Ron and Harry. You're going to find them and you are going to go back to Ginny and George, Hermione thought to herself.

She reached the stairs. The loomed before her like a mountain. She slowly lifted one of her feet and placed it on the stair. Her hand holding her wand shook. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. Her breathing quickened.

Closing her eyes Hermione pictured her mum and dad. She pictured Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She pictured Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, even Snape and Mad-Eye. She pictured Harry and finally she pictured Ron. His freckly face smiled at her.

She took another step. She was going to do this. She had to do this. And then she felt it. It was if a wave of water had crashed on top of her. She fell backwards and everything around her began to fade.

"Hermione," she heard someone call out in the distance. Hermione opened one eye. Everything around her was bright. Sunlight poured in around her. Hermione pulled herself to her feet and realized she had been lying at the bottom of the stairs. "Hermione," she heard again.

"Over here," she called. Fred Weasley came running around the corner.

"Hermione," he called rushing to her and lifting her up in his arms. Behind him Hermione could see a whole army of wizards and witches seep into the house. One grabbed Lucious and pulled him up.

"George and Ginny? Harry? Ron?" she questioned pulling away from Fred as he placed her on her feet.

Fred tilted his head to the side, his face falling. "They aren't with you?"

Hermione was about to answer when she noticed the wizard who held onto Lucious muttered something and Lucious seemed revived.

"Thank you," he smiled at the wizard.

"Fred?" Hermione's voice quivered as her heart dropped.

Fred turned and looked at the wizards behind him. When he turned back his eyes were dark and bloodshot. Hermione screamed and took a step back, tripping on the stairs and falling backwards.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he ginned evilly.

Hermione's eyes popped open. Her head was throbbing. She turned her head to the side. She lay at the bottom of the stairs. Everything around her was still dark. Had she been dreaming?

She tried to get up but a pain like none she had ever felt ripped through her head. She remembered coming back to the house. She remembered coming up the stairs and then the wave. Something had happened.

With every ounce of power she had left Hermione lifted herself off the ground. She felt the pain pierce the back of her head. She lifted her hand and touched it softly. She quickly pulled her hand away since the contact made it feel worse. She felt something warm touch her fingers and when she looked down at her hand she knew what it was. Deep crimson liquid covered her hand. Shit. She was bleeding.

Hermione grabbed hold of the stair rail. Her wand, she thought in horror. She was relieved to find it lying on the floor next to her. She bent down and retrieved it but when she stood back up she felt instantly dizzy. Oh Merlin she was going to throw up. Hermione closed her eyes and stood, grasping the stair rail with one hand, her wand in the other. She didn't know how long she was standing there but finally wrenched open her eyes. It wasn't much difference as the house was still completely dark.

Whatever happened earlier she had to get upstairs. Slowly but surely she quietly clambered up them. When she reached the top Hermione quickly turned down the hall. She had no time to waste. All the doors stood open except for the one at the end of the hall. It was Harry's Uncle and Aunt's room. Whatever she was looking for lay behind those doors. Death lay behind those doors.

Hermione's head was now numb. Her eyes shifting in and out of focus. She made her way down the hall, raising her wand in front of her. She inhaled sharply. She placed her hand on the door handle; it was hot and burned her skin. Hermione didn't care. This was it. Hermione couldn't feel anything. She couldn't think. She stood frozen outside that door.

Then Ron's face flashed before her again. "It's ok Hermione," he smiled. "I love you and I will love you always."

This more than anything pushed Hermione to turn the door handle. The door slowly creaked open. Hermione felt cold wind hit her in the face. She first noticed the window open, wind howling in, the curtains flying up in the wind.

Hermione looked down and saw him. He lay sprawled on the floor, his eyes were closed and blood seeped down his forehead.

"Ron," Hermione cried throwing herself down beside him. "Ron get up," she couldn't stop the tears that began to flow. She reached down and grabbed his hand. It was ice cold. "Ron please," she begged. She pressed his hand against her cheek.

"Her…Her…Hermione," a weak, barely audible voice sounded from across the room.

Hermione got up and spun around. Harry lay on the ground behind the open door. His face was severely cut. His body positioned in a way Hermione could only think his back was broken. His legs bent, distorted to his body.

"Harry?" Hermione reached down and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Gone," Harry spoke. Hermione could see he was in a lot of pain and it took a lot of effort for him to speak.

Hermione trembled. "Who's gone?"

"Voldermort…" Harry stopped. It took him a long time before he could speak again. "Voldermort is gone."

Hermione nodded. "Are you sure Harry?"

Another long minute passed before Harry could speak again. "I killed him."

Hermione choked up. Was this really all over?

"Harry, just hold on. Help is coming," Hermione spoke shakily.

"Ginny? Fred and George?" Harry asked, a look of fear on his face.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. George and Ginny were fine when I left. I don't know Harry."

"Ron," Harry tried to lift his head up and look over at his friend but Hermione forced him back down. "Hermione is he…" he couldn't allow himself to finish.

"I don't know," Hermione stuttered in-between sobs.

"Go," Harry closed his eyes. "Stay with him."

"I can't leave you here," Hermione forced the words out.

"I'm fine. I'm going to be fine," Harry spoke forcefully. "Go to him."

Hermione had to wrench herself away from Harry and stumbled over to Ron. She had no more energy left. Her head pulsed. She dropped herself down beside Ron. Lying beside him she wrapped her arm around him and pulled herself close to him. "I love you too," she whispered. Everything around her went black.

**O.O.O.O.**

Hermione felt something warm stroke her cheek. When she went to open her eyes they seemed glued shut. She winced. Not knowing what was going on.

"Mione," she heard.

"Ron?" with all her might Hermione ripped her eyes open.

She was braced up against the wall near Harry, wrapped in Ron's arms. He looked down at her, a small smile on his lips. Hermione blinked. Was she dreaming again? She reached up and touched Ron's face. This certainly felt real. Sunlight streamed in though the windows. Harry lay beside them, his breathing rough. At least he was breathing.

Ron kissed her forehead lightly. She felt something soft wrapped around her head.

"When I woke up and found you beside me, I thought maybe I was in heaven, dreaming of you. I thought maybe I was given another chance to be with you. I don't know what I thought. I kissed you. I called you. You wouldn't wake up. I didn't know what was wrong. I noticed the pool of blood around your head. I thought I lost you. I pulled my shirt off and wrapped it around your head to stop the bleeding although I didn't know if you had any blood left to lose. I saw Harry. He was awake but barely. I lifted you up and brought you here. It's been about one day since I woke up, I don't know how long it's been though, since you passed out," Ron looked deeply into her eyes.

Hermione remained quiet, trying to process everything Ron had just said.

"I don't…" she started but Ron stopped her.

"I don't know what happened either. All I know is that this is real. We're ok," he leaned closer to her. "We made it through the worst."

Hermione was going to speak but then stopped herself. Leaning in she placed her lips against Ron's. She kissed him long and hard. She had never shared a more passionate kiss with anyone ever. She pulled herself up onto her knees. She forgot all about everything and pressed herself into Ron. He kissed her back, matching her passion.

"Um…" a small voice whispered. "I think I've been scared for life." Hermione pulled away from Ron and turned her head. Harry lay next to them, a faint smile on his face.

Then Hermione did something she never thought she would do again. She laughed. She just burst into a fit of laughter. She heard Ron's hearty laugh and saw Harry chuckle a bit. Bending down she pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and then straightened up and pressed one against Ron's lips. The three of them just sat, or lay in Harry's case, there and laughed. Ron was right. They had made it though the worst.

* * *

**Author's Note** - I know this took me forever to get up. But arent you proud of me. This is the longest chapter i have ever written. I really hope you loved this chapter. I think is one of my most favourite chapters i have ever written. I just loved the way it goes. Finally, a spark of light in the story, a glimmer of hope. Love and happiness. One more chapter left to go. I'm going to try my hardest to have it posted by Sunday. Thanks so much to everyone. Pleave don't forget to review. It will brighten up my day. :) 


	26. Peace

**Author's Note - **The end has finally come :( I just wanted to thank everyone who review this story. There are so many of you who reviewed every chapter. It meant so much to me. This was my first story and i'm so proud of it. It's really special. I'm glad with this ending. It brought a smile to my face. I hope you all like it as well. Again. Thank you all So very very much.

**

* * *

****Chapter 26**

Hermione knelt down and placed the bundle of roses down on the tomb stone. Tears ran freely down her cheeks. She straightened back up and took hold of Ron's hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

She looked down on the two tomb stone, sadness filling her entirely.

Arthur Finnius Weasley

Beloved Husband, Father and Friend

Molly Dianna Weasley

Beloved Mother, Wife and Friend

Nearly one month had passed since the Dark Lord had been eliminated. The Weasley's and their friends had finally been able to gather and have a proper funeral for Arthur and Molly.

The wind blew gently through Hermione's hair. Closing her eyes she remembered everything that had happened.

She, Ron and Harry had spent two days up in the house. Finally, Fred arrived with help. The ministry had been under an attack and all forces had been in lock down. Fred and everyone else had been stranded inside, not able to bring help to 4 Privet Drive.

When they were finally released Fred had feared the worst, seeing the destruction the dark wizards had caused. He had been overjoyed to find Harry, Hermione and his younger brother alive.

The panic set in again though when they all realized that no one knew what had happened to George and Ginny. Hermione remembered racing down Privet Drive after Ron searching for them, even though she was weak and tired. They found them, both unconscious right where Hermione had left them.

An hour later each one of them, excluding Fred who was unharmed, lay in a hospital bed recovering from one thing or another. Ron had been hit with a curse that no one had ever heard of before. No one was quite sure how Ron had even survived. Harry had suffered two broken legs, a fractured wrist and a head injury. He had taken the longest to recover and had gotten out of the hospital only two days prior to the funeral. George and Ginny suffered minor injuries and concussions and Hermione had suffered a severe concussion.

Lupin, Tonks, Bill and Charlie were able to come out of hiding and stayed with Hermione and the others night and day. After Ginny was released from the hospital she never once left Harry's side.

Hermione remembered after she got out of the hospital. Harry was the only one left and the others had no where to go. The ministry provided them with a house in London, close to the hospital so they could visit easily. All of them had lost parents. They were all orphans. Tonks, Bill and Charlie moved in as well, so they could look after the others.

Hermione would wake up constantly with nightmares, Ron at her side, holding her and comforting her. Occasionally she would be the one holding him.

And then there was today. The day she had been dreading. The whole wizarding world was still celebrating the great defeat of the Dark Lord but for the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and a few others, there was no celebrating. There was no laughter from them. They all stood in front of those two gravestones, tear streaked faces. One by one they all slowly headed back to where they were living. They couldn't bring themselves to call it home yet.

"Well see you later," Fred said bending down and hugging his sister and shaking Ron's hand. His face held no light. His eyes held no mischief. Hermione noticed how sad he looked, his black suit changing him even more.

"See you soon," George bent down and kissed Hermione's cheek. He patted Ron and Harry on the back and kissed Ginny's forehead. George was different too. He had become so serious.

They apparated with a pop and Hermione sighed. There were no words warning them to be careful or not to stay out late. There was no more danger. Life was safe.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry all stood in a row. All were silent, not sure what to say. Then Ginny knelt down onto the crash, buried her face into her hands and cried quietly. Harry carefully bent down beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Ginny cried.

"What are you sorry for?" Ron asked concerned. "You have no reason to be sorry."

Harry stroked her hair lightly. "It's ok. I'm here. Everything is going to be ok."

Hermione leaned into Ron, resting her head onto his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered, blinking back tears.

Ron wrapped his arms around her. "Hermione," he spoke quietly. "Can I ask you something?"

Hermione nodded. "Hmmmmm?"

Ron spoke a bit louder this time. Loud enough to make Harry and Ginny look up at him. "I'm not sure if this is the right time or place to ask this but I have to do it."

Ginny wiped her eyes and stood up, Harry at her side. They both watched Ron curiously.

"What's going on mate?" Harry questioned.

Ron smiled a small smile. Hermione pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "Love?" she asked.

Ron took hold on her hands and got down onto one knee. Ginny gasped and Harry smiled widely. "Hermione, marry me?"

Hermione stood stunned. "Ron, I…"

"Say yes," Ron kissed one of her hands.

"Ron, I'm 15, you're 16. We're too young to get married," Hermione shook her head.

Ron stood up. "I don't care. All I care about it being with you, always and forever. I love you."

Ginny held onto Harry's hand tightly. Her heart beat with excitement.

Hermione looked deeply into Ron's eyes. This was Ron. Her Ron. Her best friend. The man she loved with all her heart. Slowly she started to nod her head.

"Yes," she smiled.

Ron's face lit up. He threw his arms around her waist and lifter her up into the air, spinning her around. Sunlight peaked out from behind the clouds. Hermione could feel her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiling down on her and Ron. She threw her head back and laughed. Ron placed her down on the ground and pressed his lips to hers. Ginny giggled and Harry grinned.

Spinning her around Harry kissed Ginny as well. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny whispered as they pulled apart.

Hermione smiled at her friends, Ron's arms latched around her waist, her head on his shoulder. Standing there, Hermione knew they had finally found peace


End file.
